


Broken Bonds

by AbbyzHanson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, He's been denying himself for so long, My First AO3 Post, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Sans isn’t that big of a jerk but at the same time he knows what he’s doing soooo, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, That accepting he may have a soulmate feels like betraying papyrus, Unrequited Love, for a nerdy science boi sans sure can be stupid, which is a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: From the moment you woke up, the memories from last night came flooding back. Crying in a heap next to the couch, a confused Papyrus comforting you, and an ache in your soul.As these painful memories burn into your brain, something even worse than before sets you off... and this time, Papyrus isn’t sure if you’ll recover from Sans’ ignorance...All you want is a night where he doesn’t walk away, one where he chooses YOU instead...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot from my Undertale writing blog on Tumblr; ImaginationStationGirl 
> 
> Go give me a follow on Tumblr if you like what you read!

At the time, you hadn’t really thought about whether staying up till 2 am with a bag of Doritos, Netflix and endless tears was a good idea or not. You probably should’ve realised you’d feel awful in the morning…

As your head continued to pulsate from sleep deprivation you thought back to what Papyrus had tried to explain last night.

-

“HUMAN, YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE YOURSELF ILL!”

There had been so much conviction in his voice, you couldn’t help but feel guilty. Sighing, he began to speak his next words with an uncharacteristic hesitance.

“I-I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO BECOME UPSET AGAIN.”

You winced slightly at the memory of Papyrus finding you during a mental breakdown, slumped beside the couch in tears. Taking a deep breath, he had continued softly.

“It Was Very Worrying You Know…”

At the time, you had managed to fake a smile at the unusual softness in his voice, but on the inside you had struggled not to tell him to be even quieter. You could tell that he was trying.

But… what if Sans heard?

That would’ve been... Well, it was bad enough to learn that _Papyrus_ had seen you, imagine if it had been _Sans_. At least Papyrus had comforted you, he had been very sweet. He had picked you up and sat on the couch, holding you gently and patting your hair. It made you feel fuzzy to know that he cared enough to do that, despite the fact that he said he had important work to do at the time.

-

Coming back to reality, you sighed, beginning to lift yourself up from under the covers. You shivered at the feeling of the cool air on your skin and tried to force the memories of last night out of your mind.

But the quiet didn’t last for long.

If you Listener closely, you could hear Sans talking to Papyrus, who sounded quite nervous. You groaned out loud, it sounded really obvious that he was trying to hide something.

Creeping across the wooden floor you sat against the wall and slightly cracked the bedroom door open. If you held your head at exactly the right angle you could see them through the banister. They were in the living room, but Sans wasn’t sleeping on the couch for once! Instead, he was standing in the middle of the room, tired and becoming upset. It was clear that he had caught Papyrus trying to sneak food out of the kitchen to take upstairs for you. Pressing your ear closer to the gap you strained to hear what they were talking about.

“Come on Paps, I can tell you’re lying. Where’s the human?”

“I KEEP TRYING TO TELL YOU, BUT YOU’RE NOT LISTENING BROTHER.”

“You seriously think that I’m going to believe y/n got curious and left to follow a suspicious ice cream van?”

Papyrus fidgeted but continued,

“IT COULD HAPPEN…”

Sans sighed and rubbed his jaw in exasperation.

“Not without _you_ tagging along it couldn’t have. You wouldn’t have let her go alone and you _definitely_ wouldn’t have gone without telling me.”

There was a silent pause and you could practically feel the tension in the air.

“Papyrus, I don’t understand why you’re being so difficult right now. It’s ok, I just want to know what’s going on.”

Sans took a deep breath in exasperation and tilted his head, 

“Why was she so upset?”

Gasping softly, you furrowed your eyebrows and racked your brain for answers. How did he find out you had been upset? You were tempted to look back, but when you did, your heart nearly stopped. For a split second you could feel Sans' eyelights trained on you. You were done for.

'Oh no…'

Whipping your head back, you sunk further against the wall, tucking your legs in.

'No no no no no-'

Your brain was running at a million miles per second.

How did he know?!

You hadn’t even told _Papyrus_ the whole story! He must’ve heard you crying. Speaking of crying, you were doing it again! Fear and shame flooded your soul, there was no way you’d be able to explain to Sans why you were upset. _He_ was the reason and you had no idea if he even knew. Or, maybe he _did_ and just wanted to humiliate you and hear you say it.

Say that you were scared, that you were hurting. Say that…

You thought he was your soulmate.

And yet, you weren't so sure that he cared. It really hurt, and it was really scary to think that it wasn’t real and you could have it all wrong. He may not be your soulmate after all. However, the pain you feel when you see his face and know he could be choosing to ignore that ache, lets you know just how right you are.

In the background you heard a deep breath being taken in as slow, deliberate words began to pour from between Papyrus’ teeth and you couldn't help but peak out from behind the door again. Sans had already seen you, you had nothing to loose.

“I’M SORRY BROTHER, BUT THE HUMAN DOESN’T WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU RIGHT NOW.”

You whimpered, Papyrus was defying his brother to stand up for you? As you cried you saw Sans' hands tighten into fists, face strained slightly, it was almost as if he could feel your pain…

“FORGIVE ME FOR BEING HARSH, BUT… IF YOU KEEP PRETENDING NOT TO KNOW THE PAIN YOU’RE PUTTING HER THROUGH, HER KIND SOUL WILL TURN COLD, And The Blame Will Fall To You...”

Silence filled the house as Papyrus set the food down, brushed past his brother and started up the stairs.

Both you and Sans let out a shaky breath, that wasn’t _anything_ like you were expecting.

Papyrus wasn't a child, you had known that for a long time. But you didn’t expect him to have already put the pieces of the soulmate situation together without asking any more questions… then again, he did love solving unusual puzzles.

As Papyrus walked down the hallway, you shut your door softly, praying he wouldn’t try and coerce you to leave the room. 

You sat there crying for what felt like hours, when suddenly, goosebumps rose on your skin as traces of magic danced in the hallway. 

It was a confusing feeling, the magic seemingly fluctuating between hot and cold, disappearing almost as quickly as it came but you knew it was him. Sometimes it was like a painful reminder, being able to sense Sans’ magic even though he didn’t want you.

For a split second, you could’ve sworn you saw him standing outside your door. But the pain you felt a minute later confirmed that once again, he had chosen to ignore the call of your soul and leave.

More tears came streaming down your face.

You were right, nothing could ever fix the painful cracks in your soul...

Nothing but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My writing blog is https://imaginationstationgirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> My main blog is https://abbyzhanson.tumblr.com/
> 
> My f/o and writing prompt blog is https://in-our-minds-in-our-hearts.tumblr.com/


End file.
